Cashmere Maphia
by dragongoddess13
Summary: eight years after graduation and everyone is doing great.now tea returns from america as the new CEO of InGen Bioengineering will she give Seto Kaiba a run for his money? seto/tea -COMPLETE-
1. The new CEO

-1Chapter 1: The new CEO

Cashmere Maphia

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or the cashmere maphia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graduation night

"so what are everyone's plans?" grandpa asked.

"I'm headed to the duel academy" Joey replied.

"buisness school" Mai and Serenity replied together.

"ITT Tech" Tristan said.

"Peagasus offered me a partner position at Industrial Illusions." Rebecca said.

"I'm off to Egypt to work with Ishitzu and Marik." Yugi replied. Everyone looked toward Tea.

"College in America" she replied. They looked at her strangely.

"what happened to dance school?" Yugi asked. She shrugged.

"things change." she replied simply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 years later

After 4 years the gang still kept in touch Rebecca was now Pegasus' partner at Industrial Illusions. Mai and Serenity started their own line (clothes, mak up, jewelry, etc.). Tristan started his own chopper shop (like american chopper). While Joey became a teacher at the duel academy(earning a little respect from Kaiba). Yugi on the other hand was making great progress in Egypt in the valley of the Kings. And Tea…….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 years later

"come on Seto hurry the press confrence is starting." Mokuba called from the couch.

"I'm coming." Kaiba said walking into the living room. He sat on the couch as the news began.

"_good evening Domino city. Today in America the new CEO of InGen bioengineering was announced. And all I have to say is sorry Kaiba but you are no longer the worlds youngest CEO. Our cameras were there to capture the scene." John Hammond walked up to the podium._

"_thank you for being here today. In my running as CEO I have made many mistakes but it is my hope that the new CEO can work past them. So without further ado I introduce to you the CEO of InGen Bioengineering, my granddaughter, Tea Gardner." Tea walked out on stage and stood behind the podium._

"what the hell!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"who knew?" Mokuba replied.

_Tea pointed to one of the reporters._

"_Miss Gardner, is it true that your planning to take InGen world wide?"_

"_yes" she replied. "I plan to start in my home town of Domino city." she pointed to another reporter._

"_is it true that you have a history with Seto Kaiba whose headquarters is in Domino city?"_

"_that depends on your definition of history. We did go to school together and we were not the best of friends." she replied. Hammond stepped in._

"_thank you for coming but we'll have to cut this confrence short if you have any other questions send them in." _

'_click'_

"wow who knew?" Mokuba repeated.

"you have got to be kidding me." Kaiba said.

"I guess she decided not to dance." Mokuba said. Kaiba stood up and walked back to his office.

A/N: ok well there you have it please read and review


	2. Return to Domino

-1Chapter 2: return to Domino

A black limo pulled up in front of the new InGen headquarters in Domino city. The door opened and out stepped a beautiful, tall, muscular women with long brown hair and stunning blue eyes. She was anything but the girl she was eight years ago. She was stronger, tougher, and wiser.

She walked into the main lobby to find people hard at work. Even though she just arrived the new building had been up and running for at least a to month now and she was eagar to get work.

"my god I'm turning into Kaiba." she thought to herself. She walked out of the elevator on the top floor to be greeted by her personal secretary.

"good morning Miss Gardner." she greeted with a smile.

"good morning Sarah" she replied smiling back.

"you got a call from a Mai Valentine, she and her partner Serenity and friend Rebecca would like to make a date for lunch or dinner to catch up." she said.

"oh ok thanks would you call her back and patch her into my office please?"

"not a problem." Sarah replied. Tea walked into her office and got comfortable at her desk. A few minutes later the phone rang. She answered.

"hello?"

"hey hun, congradulations on your new position." Mai replied on the other end of the line.

"thanks Mai. Congradulations to you too on your company." Tea replied.

"thanks. Well actually I called to see if you were free for dinner this Friday."

"hang on let me check…….. Yea I'm free what time?"

"8:00 good for you?"

"sure" she replied.

"great we all need to catch up" Mai said. "so I'll see you then?"

"you bet." she replied excitedly. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Tea took in a deep breath and leaned back in her chair looking out the glass windows that wrapped her office in light.

"it's good to be home"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well ther you have it chapter 2 read and review please.


	3. we meet again

-1Chapter 3: We meet again

Disclaimer:I do not own yugioh or Jurassic park (damn) ; )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'clink'

"a toast, to us, four beautiful successful entrepreneurs." Tea said holding up her glass.

"here, here." Mai replied.

"god I missed you guys." Tea said drinking from her glass.

"ah we missed you too Tea." Serenity responded. They four women sat around a fancy dinning table at one of the most expensive restraunts in Domino.

"ya know we should make this a weekly thing." Rebecca suggested.

"that's not a bad idea" Tea replied. Mai nodded.

"yes the weekly gatherings of the 'Cashmere Maphia'" Serenity said jokingly.

"Cashmere Maphia?" Rebecca questioned confused.

"it was a joke." she replied sipping her wine.

"really cause I kinda like the sound of it." Tea said.

"me too." Mai chimed in.

"we're a little old for little clubs aren't we?" Rebecca asked.

"don't think of it as a club, think of it as a function ya know like the D.A.R" Mai said.

"we're seriously going to do this aren't we?" Rebecca asked a grin tuging at the corners of her mouth. Tea and Mai nodded smiling ear to ear. The entire table started cracking up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"right this way Mr. Kaiba." the host said leading Seto kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba to their private table. Kaiba heard laughing and turned his head to look where it was coming from. What he saw shocked him. The two brothers were seated at their private table and their menus placed in front of them. When the host left Mokuba turned to Kaiba.

"I'm not the only one who saw Tea and the others at that table a few minutes ago right?" he asked. Kaiba shook his head no. "ok good. Maybe you two should set up a meeting." Mokuba suggested.

"why?" Kaiba asked.

"well you two may have to work together eventually, ya know government stuff and I was just thinking that it would be good for you two to see where you stand with each other." Kaiba grunted "that way you don't make fools of yourselves in public. InGen and Kiaba corp. are now the biggest companies in Domino and I personally think that it would be good for the heads of those companies to be on good terms. For the cites sake."

"when did you become so wise?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba smiled knowing he got through. "I'll think about it."

"good, now let's order I'm starving." Kaiba sighed to himself.

"_I'm getting soft"_

* * *

**A/N: alright there you have it the third chapters done. The beginning of the cashmere maphia and maybe something else. **_wink__wink_ **lol!**

**Anyway you no what to do.**

**P.S. if you have any ideas that you think will be funny or go good with the story then feel free to let me know.**

**fyi D.A.R- Daughters of the American Revolution**


	4. you need a boygirlfriend

-1Cashmere Maphia

Chapter 4: you need a boy/girl friend

"you need a girlfriend." Mokuba said. Kaiba looked up from his computer to see his brother standing over him.

"why are you so interested in my love life all of a sudden?" he asked resuming his typing.

"because if you were still in high school you would have been voted most likely to die alone." Mokuba replied smirking.

"well they couldn't exactly vote me most likely to succeed." Kaiba replied sarcastically.

"laugh it up bro, but one day your going to be very lonely and your going to say to yourself why didn't I listen to my dashingly handsome brother."

"you keep telling yourself that" Kaiba mumbled.

"look all I'm saying is that you should consider the possibility of finding someone tonite at the party."

"if I say I will, will you leave me alone?" Kaiba asked.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Ring, Ring, Ri..

"hello?" Tea answered.

"hey Tea it's Serenity." Serenity replied.

"hey what's up?"

"well me and the girls were talking and we think you need a man."

"What?" Tea asked laughing.

"you heard her we think you need a man." Mai said.

"Mai what are you doing there."

"you're on speaker phone Rebecca's here too." Serenity explained.

"your all against me aren't you." Tea said

"no quite the contrary we're here to help." Rebecca said

"and you want to help me by…" Tea trailed off.

"finding you a man." Mai finished.

"right." Tea responded sarcastically.

"look you've been in Domino for a month now and so far all you've done is work. Your turning into Seto Kaiba." Serenity said.

"yea so we were thinking that tonite at the party slash ball thingy that we could all be on the look out for a man for you. What do you think?" Rebecca asked.

"do I have a choice?" Tea asked exasperatedly.

"nope" they all replied at the same time.

"whatever." Tea said.

"good then operation boyfriend starts tonite."

* * *

A/N: well there you go chapter 4 kinda short but it's only the beginning. Any way read and review please. 


	5. maybe heshe's not that bad

-1Cashmere Maphia

Chapter 5: maybe he/she's not so bad.

"It is now 7:30 pm and I Tea Gardner am headed to a party, where my three best friends are going to try and set me up with one of the many eligible bachlores there. Now on any other occasion I would just impliment my 'bob and weave' technique, but unfortunately for me these people are fellow buissness men and as such I'll have to use my drinking technique which implies me walking around with a glass half full of wine or any other kind of alcohol and finishing off the glass during one of the many painful conversations I'll no doubt be ingaged in, which then I will politely excuse myself from the group and refill my glass a the bar. I'm going to have one major hangover tomorrow." She thought to herself as the limo drove down the street and stopped in front of the very expensive hall that was rented for the party. The driver came around the car and opened the door.

"have a nice evening Miss Gardner." he said bowing slightly.

"thank you Jeffory." she said getting out of the limo and heading inside. When she walked in there were people everywhere.

"ah Tea there you are." Mai said walking up to the young women in a blue strapless gown.

"I didn't relize you were waiting" she replied looking her friend over. Mai wore a purple spaghty strapped gown with purple sandal heals.

"of coarse we were waiting for you your one fourth of the Cashmere Maphia." Rebecca said walking up to the girls Serenity by her side. Rebecca wore a red long sleeved gown and Serenity wore a black sleeveless gown. "oh how could I forget?" Tea questioned sarcastically. The four girls laughed.

"are we almost there yet?" Mokuba asked impatiently

"a few more minutes." Kaiba replied.

"good then we can go over a few rules before we get there." Mokuba said turning to his brother.

"excuse you"

"ok first please don't do the whole 'my glass is empty I need a refill' to get out of talking to people. Second please just try to get along with Tea and her friends and avoid getting into an argument with Joey and Tristen."

"you mean that mutt was actually good enough to get an invitation." Kaiba asked surprised.

"what you didn't hear he's a teacher at the duel academy." Mokuba replied as if he should know.

"you've got to be kidding me." Mokuba shook his head. "what else have I missed?"

"well you know about Yugi, but Tristan builds choppers" (A/N: like american chopper). Before Kaiba could reply the limo pulled up to the building.

"let's get this over with." Kaiba said getting out of the car. The two Kaiba brothers walked into the building to be greeted by an elegant dinner party atmosphere. Kaiba immediately spotted Joey and the others and turned to Mokuba.

"I don't think I can promise that I won't do the whole 'my glass is empty I need a refill thing'" Kaiba said.

"at least try I'm sure it won't be that bad." Mokuba said walking over to a group of young boys about his age.

"ah, Kaiba boy." greeted a voice from behind him.

"shit" he thought. He turned around to be greeted by Peguses.

"long time no see Kaiba boy" he said.

"there's a reason for that." he mumbled to himself.

"so I hear your no longer the youngest CEO any more. Who would have guessed Tea is Hammond's granddaughter." Pegasus said.

"yes well there had to be some explaination to why she seemed to be the smartest one of the group other than the fact that she hung out with Wheeler." Kaiba said. Pegasus laughed.

"yes I suppose your right."

"oh how about that one." Mai asked sipping her champagne.

"too skinny."

"how bout him?" Serenity asked.

"too tall."

"ok how about that one?" Rebecca asked.

"too old."

"ok Tea you can't be that picky about men." Mai said annoyed.

"look I said I would go along with this but I never said I would be cooperative." Tea said "now if you'll excuse me my glass is empty." Tea left the group and walked over to the bar.

"what can I get you ma'am?" the bar tender asked.

"a lobotomy." she replied. The bartender laughed. "amareto please." she said putting her glass on the bar. The bar tender fill her glass and handed it back to her. "thanks" she took a sip "I have a feeling you'll be seeing a lot more of me tonite." she said. The bar tender laughed.

"then I guess I should put this away." he said putting the bottle of amareto under the bar. She laughed.

"given all the laughing over here I take it you've had a few drinks already." said a deep voice. Tea turned around to see Seto Kaiba walking up to her. She smiled taking another sip of her drink.

"and given the look on your face I would have to say you've already had the pleasure of talking to Pegasus." she replied.

"you'd win that bet." he replied. "so how come you never said anything about being Hammond's granddaughter?"

"you never asked." she replied knowing her answer would secretly annoy him

"I supose your right." Kaiba said taking a sip of his drink.

"ya know I hope you don't think I'm the same girl I was eight years ago." he looked at her confused. "I'm not a push over, don't expect me to go easy on you." Tea said taking another sip of his drink.

"if you want my personal opinon I never thought you were a push over back then. If anything you were the only one in that gang of yours that seem to have even an ounce of brain power." he replied.

"flattery will get you everywhere." Tea said jokingly.

"yes well that's my moto." he said replying to her joke with one of his own.

"well would you look at that." Mai said looking over at Tea.

"Joey's not going to like that." Rebecca said. Serenity laughed.

"I don't know I think they make a cute couple." she said.

"don't start picking out china patterns yet they're only talking." Yugi said laughing.

"thanks for bursting our bubble sweetheart." Rebecca said wrapping her arm around her boyfriend. He shrugged.

"am I the only one who sees Tea talking to Kaiba and they're not arguing." Joey asked walking up to the group. The four adults laughed. Joey looked at them confused.

"your all cracked." he said

A/N: here you go chapter 5 it's probably not the best but I'm sick and I can't think straight go easy on me.

r&r please.


	6. confussion

-1Cashmere Maphia

Chapter 6: Confussion

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Jurassic Park

* * *

One week, that's how long it's been since the party, and that's how long Seto Kaiba has been thinking about her. He couldn't explain why it's not like they made some kind of deep connection, other then getting along better then they had when they first met. But still there was no reason he should be think of her. "Why does she haunt me like this?" he asked himself. "I need to figure out how to get her out of my head." he thought for a few minutes going through different ideas in his head until he decided on one. He turned to his intercom and paged his buissness director A/N: I no nothing about buissness so I'm just making stuff up.

"what can I do for you Mr. Kaiba?" Johnson asked.

"I need documentation on all the contracts we have with InGen." Kaiba said.

"not a problem. When do you need it by?" he asked.

"within the hour." Kaiba replied. He hung up and got back to work.

* * *

An hour later and there was a knock on the door.

"come in." Kaiba said not looking up from his computer.

"Hey Seto." Mokuba greeted sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. "here, your secretary was just about to bring these in when I showed up so I brought them in for her." he handed him the files. Seto took them and opened the envelop. "so what are they?" Mokuba asked.

"just some contracts." Seto said looking them over.

"contracts for what?" he asked.

"nothing special." Seto replied indifferently.

"really then why won't you tell me?" Mokuba asked smirking.

"because I'm a conniving, evil, son of a bitch who only wants to make you suffer." Kaiba replied.

"ha ha very funny. But seriously why won't you tell me. Is it about Tea?" Kaiba looked at him surprised.

"why would you ask that?"

"oh come on Seto I saw how you two were talking to each other at the party. You were so into her." he said with a big smirk on his face.

"you couldn't be farther from the truth. I was just seeing where we stand." Kaiba defended.

"sure, you keep telling yourself that. But you haven't given me any other way to take my conclusion, given that you seemed to have a good time with her at the party and your looking over the contracts from InGen so…"

"if you already knew why did you ask?" Kaiba said aggravated.

"because as your little brother it is my duty to aggravate you and judging by your tone of voice it's working." Mokuba explained smiling.

"your such a pain in my ass"

* * *

A/N: alright chapter 6 up. Enjoy please r&r. 


	7. First date?

-1Chapter7: First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or Jurassic park

-------

"There it is my perfect excuse." Kaiba said. He picked up the phone.

_**RING RING RI…. **_

"Gardner."

"Tea, yes this is Seto Kaiba." he said.

"oh well hello, what's up?" she asked surprise evident in her voice.

"I was going over some contracts that my company had with your grandfather and I was hoping we could get together and go over them to see if anything needs to change." he said.

"oh well sure, I'm free next Tuesday if that works." she replied.

"yea that'll work but I'm not free until around six' o clock that night. So why don't we make it a dinner meeting."

"Sounds good to me." she replied.

"good I'll have my secretary call you later." the two CEOs hung up. Tea leaned back in her chair and smiled.

"since when does the great Seto Kaiba do something he would normally have his lawyers take care of?" She asked herself. "I wonder…."

-------------

Later that night.

"so I say, Claire if you don't like the color that's just to bad because we're not paying you to critize the out fit we're paying you to model it. And personally I'm starting to wonder if that anorexic figure of yours is even worth it." Mai said. The three girls listening started to laugh.

"good for you." Tea said. "I've always hated her. Flaunting herself thinking that skin and bone is attractive."

"totally." Rebecca added.

"I can't believe I missed it, stupid bladder." Serenity said. The four girls laughed some more.

"ok now to change the subject I got four tickets to the comedy tour downtown on Tuesday." Rebecca said.

"I'm so in." Mai said.

"me too" Serenity added. They all looked to Tea.

"sorry guys I've got a dinner meeting that night." Tea said taking a sip of her wine.

"really with who?" Serenity asked innocently. Tea chocked on her wine.

"nobody special." she replied nervously.

"then why do you look so nervous?" Mai asked mischievously.

"I'm not nervous." Tea replied smiling like they were all crazy.

"then why are you smiling?" Rebecca asked.

"because that's what you do around crazy people so they don't go crazy on you and stab you with their steak knife." Tea replied matter of factly.

"gees talk about morbid." Serenity said. Mai laughed.

"don't listen to her Serenity she's just trying to take our minds away from the fact that she's having dinner with Seto Kaiba."

"no I'm not actually because there's nothing to hide it is strictly buissness." Tea defended.

"oh please we saw the way you two were talking at the party. He was so in to you." Rebecca said laughing. Tea blushed a deep crimson red.

"oh my god! She's blushing." Serenity exclaimed. The three girls laughed at their friend.

Meanwhile

"So." Mokuba said sitting at the other end of the dinner table.

"So." Kaiba replied monotony.

"I hear you have a date with Tea." Mokuba said smirking as he took a bite of his steak.

"Yep." Kaiba replied stunning the younger Kaiba.

"Y.. your admitting it?" Mokuba asked stuttering.

"Well I don't see any other way to get you off my back. I'm to proud to beg, and your to young for me to bribe." Kaiba said continuing to eat. Mokuba glared at him.

"Oh ha ha." Mokuba said. "And I'm defiantly not to young to bribe." Now it was Kaiba's turn to glare.

"Look it's not a date, it's a buissness dinner. A completely professional buissness dinner." Kaiba said. Mokuba looked at him suspiciously.

"Fine, but you should wear the black suit not the white."

"Why?"

"Because a few years ago I heard her making fun of your white suit." Mokuba said laughing.

"What's wrong with my white suit?" Kaiba asked defensively.

"Nothing if you're a pimp." Mokuba continued to laugh. Kaiba glared.

"Where the hell did my sweet, innocent younger brother go?"

"I left him back at summer camp."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: there you go people chapter 7 hope you liked it please r&r I'd appreciate your feed back.


	8. The Date

-1Chapter8: The Date

Cashmere Maphia

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No Mai I'm not going to call you if he leaves the table." Tea said throught the phone.

"_Why not?"_ Mai asked in reply.

"Because that would be rude, especially if he were to come back when I was still on the phone."

"_But I really want to know how your date is going"_

"It's not a date it's a buissness dinner."

"_Ya know hun if you keep living in denial your never going to reel him in."_

"Oh my God, stop already it's not like that at all!" Tea exclaimed.

"_Then why are you so defensive?"_

"Because that's what you do when you your being attacked, you defend yourself. Look I have to go, I'll call you in the morning." Tea said.

"_If your not to busy that is." _Mai said giggling. She hung up right after she said that.

"URGH! That pain in the ass is going to be the death of me." Tea said throwing the phone on the bed so she could finish getting dressed. Tea walked into the closet and pulled out a black pencil skirt with white trim and a matching jacket. She then put on a pair of black knee high boots. She was ready with twenty minutes to spare.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were meeting at Armando's on the water. A quant little restraunt down town on the river. It was fancy but sophisticated, the perfect place to do buissness and take care of certain personal issues without the other party knowing anything about it. At least that was Seto Kaiba's reasoning for this whole evening, a simple buissness dinner with a hidden agenda. "Damn that Mokuba, putting all these ideas in my head." Kaiba cursed. He straightened his tie for the third time that evening. He had taken Mokuba's advice and wore a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. "This is ridiculous why the hell am I so nervous. The worst that could happen is she finds out why I didn't just let our lawyers handle it." He thought to himself. A few minutes later the limo pulled up to the restraunt. He stepped out of the car and walked into the restraunt. He was greeted at the door by the hostess.

"Reservations for Seto Kaiba." He said. The women checked her book and bowed politly then led him to his table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell am I so nervous?" Tea asked herself watching the buildings roll by. "I can't believe I let the girls get to me like this. There is no way that Seto Kaiba has anything else on his mind other then buissness." She sat in silence the rest of the way. As the limo pulled up to the restraunt Tea took a deep breath and stepped out. She headed into the building and was quickly escorted to the table where Seto Kaiba was already seated. She sat across from him.

"Good evening." Kaiba greeted.

"good evening." She greeted in return. "So what contracts did you want to go over?" She asked.

"The ones in which my company lent aid to InGen in the Costa Rica issue." He replied.

"Right, well what seems to be the problem with it?"

"Well I wasn't sure on your ideas for the islands." He said.

"Personally I was always against my grandfather's idea all together, but we can't really destroy the island because it's become a new ecosystem." She said.

"I agree, though I think it was a good idea but not very well thought out." Tea nodded. They continued to talk even after they settled the contracts they needed to.

"Wow, she nothing like I remember." Kaiba thought.

The two CEOs talked about everything, Kaiba even went so far as to ask about her friends.

"Mokuba and I saw you the other day at that new restraunt downtown with Rebecca, Mai, and Serenity." He stated. Tea laughed.

"Yea we go out every Friday. It's kinda like a little club thing we do. We've even give ourselves a name." Tea replied still laughing.

"You gave yourselves a name? Do I even want to know?" He asked laughing himself.

"The Cashmere Maphia." She stated proudly. He laughed again.

"Your kidding right?" He Kaiba asked amused.

"Nope I'm completely serious, even though the name started out as a joke."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two CEOs soon finished their meal and headed out of the restraunt. The night air was warm and inviting. The stars shone brightly, even though they were in the city, reflecting off the water elegantly. Instead of wasting sucha beautiful night they both decided to go for a walk. They traveled down the river along the path in silence, enjoying the beautiful night. They walked for a few minutes until they came to an observation deck. They stopped there and looked out over the river.

"Beautiful." Tea said looking out over the water. Kaiba silently agreed. A few more moments of silence brought Kaiba into deep thought.

"Well I guess I've answered my question about her." He thought. "She so much different then I remember. She's stronger, wiser, and so much more mature. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think I'm falling for her."

"Kaiba?" Tea asked for the third time snapping Kaiba out of his thoughts.

"Yea?" he replied.

"I was just making sure you we're ok, you spaced out on me." She explained smiling.

"Oh uh yea, I'm fine." He replied. "Shall we head back to the limo?"

"Sure."

They headed back toward the limo, Kaiba decided during dinner to give Tea a ride home so her driver could leave and run the errands she needed done afterward. They reached the limo in only a few minutes and headed toward the Hammond estate.

When they arrived Kaiba stepped out of the car and walked her to the door. As Tea fished around for her keys, Kaiba decided to make a proactive decision.

"Uh Tea?" Kaiba asked. She turned around. "I know that tonight was just buissness but I was wondering if maybe we could do this again sometime?" She stood there for a moment and taking in the information.

"Yes I would love to." She replied still a little surprised yet happy at the same time.

"Great." He said. "Then how about Saturday?" She nodded with a smile on her face. As he was about to leave he suddenly got a burst of confidence. He stepped forward coming closer to her. He suddenly lost control of his body and leaned his head down toward her.

She saw this and suddenly felt the same loss of control leaning up toward him. Their eyes closed as they slowly met each other, enveloping each other's lips with their own.

It was a small chaste kiss, but tender none the less. After only a few moments they pulled away a blush visable on Tea's cheeks.

"I'll see you Saturday then." Kaiba said quietly, almost a whisper, and walked away. Tea pulled her keys out and entered the house. As she shut the door she suddenly lost the feeling in her legs and softly slid to the ground against the wall.

"Wow." she squeeked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: there you go chapter 8. I hope you liked it. Now please review I'd really appreciate it. Thanks to all the fans who already reviewed I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm hoping to have more chapters done this coming week since I have study island instead of classes. God I hate OGTs. For those of you who don't know it's the Ohio Graduation Test and it sucks!!!!!!!!!!!

The only good part is no classes so no homework and more chapters for all my stories.


	9. Making Plans

-1Cashmere Maphia

Chapter 9: Making plans

* * *

3 moths, 3 months since their first date, and Tea couldn't complain about anything. He had been so good to her. Everyday equaled or exceeded everything that their first date was.

_**Flashback**_

_It was perfect. She wore a black cocktail dress with her high heel sandals. He wore a black suit with purple dress shirt and no tie. He picked her up at 8:00pm in his limo. They drove exactly twenty minutes to her favorite restraunt. Kaiba excepted no less then the best table and the best wine. They ate, they drank, they talked, but most importantly the icy hard shell around Seto Kaiba's heart began to break away. He told her everything, he even smiled. Not just any smile but a real smile one devoid of prejudice or superiorism. It made her feel good to know that she was responsible for that._

_After dinner they walked through the park and ended up in the lighted gazebo by the pond. They sat in the gazebo for awhile and talked even more. She learned so much about him and he, her. The night was so perfect neither wanted it to end._

_But eventually it had to. At the end of the night he dropped her off at home. Kaiba walked her to the door and asked her out again. She of course excepted and he kissed her goodnight before he left._

_**End Flashback**_

Now three months later it was December and nearly Christmas. She thought about the plans she usually had this time of year. Starring up at the ceiling she went through them in her head.

Travel to grandpa's house for the week of Christmas and New Years. Everyday the family would do something new like sled riding Christmas shopping, movie night, Christmas specials she'd watched since she was little. Then of course her favorite was the sleigh ride on Christmas eve.

This year was different though. She didn't know what his plans were. She considered asking Mokuba and Kaiba to come with her to Vermont but she wasn't sure he would be up for it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt two strong arm pull her closer to him. She smiled when she heard him mumble something like _'my pillow'_. she turned to him and looked at his face. It was serene and peaceful. He looked almost like a sleeping child. She loved him this way. The way he looked when he slept. As if his life was so simple, as if nothing in his life had ever gone wrong.

The blanket was pulled down around his waist. She admired his build. For someone who was always working behind a desk he was extremely well built. Tight pecks, and washboard abs. his arms so strong. She loved the feel of them wrapped around her. He was her safe haven. The only one who could help her forget all the stress from work. She ran her thumb lightly over his cheek. "When did I start loving you?" she thought to herself. As she ran her thumb over his cheek he began to stir.

Seto Kaiba had been in a peaceful sleep having the most wonderful dream. He suddenly felt a light caressing touch, a touch that sent a warming feeling through his body. It was then apparent to him that he wasn't sleeping. He slowly opened his eyes and there they were, the beautiful deep blue eyes he fell in love with. She smiled, the smile that melted his icy heart. "When did I fall in love with you?" He asked himself. He grasped her hand in his and returned the smile.

"Morning sleepy head." She said.

"Morning." he replied. They laid there for awhile just starring at each other enjoying the others presence. When the silence was broken by the ringing of a cell phone.

"Shit" Tea said exasperatedly. She turned around ad reached for her phone on the nightstand.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello dear it's grandpa." John Hammond replied.

"Oh hi grandpa what's up?" she asked sitting up wrapping the sheet around her.

"Nothing really, but I have a touch of bad news." He said.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked worry evident in her voice. Kaiba loked at her worried about her tone.

"Well your parents found out about your new boyfriend and they want to meet him." He said.

"Oh bull, why the hell should they pretend to care." Tea spat bitterly. The anger she felt was horrible, she had never had a good relationship with her parents.

"I'm sorry dear but that's what they said."

"Alright I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'll talk to you later." she said. They said their good byes and hung up.

By no Kaiba was already sitting up, next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My parents want to meet you." She replied.

"Is that bad?"

"If it were anyone else's parents then, no." She said. He looked at her confused. "My parents could care less about my happiness. My dad is a big wig insurance guy, and my mom is a rich house wife. They never approved of my friends, my hobbies, even my personality. According to my mom I should have married rich and stayed at home taking care of the house. My father never approved of the fact that I hung around with guys. He never said it out loud but I could tell he thought I was some whore. Remember how I said I wanted to be a dancer?" He nodded. "I only said that to piss them off. I had every intention of taking over InGen." He looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close laying back as he did.

"Well if you really don't want to then don't." He stated simply.

"You make it sound so easy." she said snuggling into his chest. "But truthfully this all brings up something else I've been meaning to talk to you about." he looked down at her.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"Well I was hoping you may consider coming to my grandfather's house with me for the holidays. You and Mokuba that is." He thought for a moment.

"Yea sure." he said "I'd love to, plus it's in Vermont isn't it?" He asked. She nodded. "Well it could be the perfect romantic get away."

"Ya know I was thinking that myself." She said smiling seductively. She leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips. It only took a second for him to respond. He smirked into the kiss and rolled them over. She squeaked in surprise.

* * *

-Friday Night-

"So he's going to Vermont with you?" Mai asked sipping her wine.

"Yep, bringing him home to meet the family." Tea said. Serenity laughed at her comment.

"So he actually_** wants **_to meet your parents?" Tea nodded. "You did tell him about them right?" Rebecca asked. Tea nodded again.

"It's not so much he wants to meet them, it's probably a hope that they'll have a problem with him so he can tell them off." Tea said. The girls laughed.

"I hope he does." Serenity said.

They all laughed some more.

* * *

"So wait we're going to Vermont for Christmas?" Mokuba asked.

"Yep. We're going to spend the holidays at Hammond's cabin in Vermont." Kaiba said.

"Cool" Mokuba said.

"Yea I guess." Kaiba replied skeptically.

"What's wrong don't you want to go?"

"Yea I do it's just I may have to meet her parents." He explained.

"What's wrong with that?" Mokuba asked.

"According to Tea her parents are horrible people."

"Oh…… good luck with that." Mokuba replied snickering.

* * *

"So your sayin' dat ya gonna take Kaiba to Vermont wit yous and there's a chance dat he'll have to meet ya parents." Joey said his Brooklyn accent shinning through.

"That pretty much sums it up." Tea said.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I feel sorry for him." Tristan said. Yugi nodded.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, Yugi said sounding unconvinced.

"Yea and maybe Lexi will give reality a try instead of being on the computer 24/7." Tea replied sarcastically. "All I know is that if they do show up then this will definitely be a Christmas to remember."

* * *

**A/N: There you go people next chapter done. Enjoy. Sorry about the time skip but don't worry I plan on putting scences in as flashbacks so don't think you missed anything. LOL. Anyway PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Vermont

-1Cashmere Maphia

Chapter 10: Vermont

_**WARNINING: There is a lemon/lime in this chapter, please take precautions if you do not like lemon/limes. Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

--

"So what kind of stuff are we going to do?" Mokuba asked wide eyed and excited.

"All kinds of things." Tea replied. "We go sledding, and there's a winter carnival, and on Christmas eve we go for a sleigh ride at midnight." the young boy smiled widely.

"This is going to be so cool." He said running back to his seat on InGen's private jet. Kaiba smiled as his brother returned to his seat. He turned his attention to the woman next to him. She had returned to her contemplative state. He sighed exasperatedly and leaned toward her.

"Hey." he said gaining her attention. "Relax, everything will be fine." She smiled.

"Thanks." She replied. He smiled back and leaned in for a chaste kiss. As they pulled away Tea's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello dear, it's grandpa." Hammond answered.

"Oh hey grandpa, what's up?" she asked.

"Well it's official, your parents are coming but they won't be here until tomorrow."

"Good at least I'll have a day to prepare." Tea said.

"Cheer up dear it won't be all bad."

"I guess." she sighed." "I'll see you in a few hours." She said and hung up.

By now Kaiba had moved to the sofa. Tea stood up and walked over to the sofa and sat next to him. She gently placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He soon felt her breathing even out and then drifted off himself.

Mokuba looked over at the two adults.

"Please let this work out."

--

3 hours later and Tea, Kaiba , and Mokuba were standing outside Hammond's mansion cabin. Tea took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's go." she said walking up to the front door. She knocked and a few minutes later the butler answered.

"Ah, Miss Gardner, welcome back." He said stepping aside so they could walk in.

"Tea!" a young 13 year old boy called running up to the group to give her a hug.

"Hey Timmy." Tea greeted.

"Hey, Tim." Mokuba greeted.

"Hey Mokuba, you have to see this new game I got." Tim said.

"Awesome!" the two boys ran off. Tea laughed.

"Oh hey Tea." A young 16 year old girl said coming down the stairs.

"Hey Lexi." Tea greeted back. The two girls hugged.

"Grandpa's in his study, I'll go get him." Lexi said.

"Thanks."

Lexi walked off down one of the halls. When she was gone Seto hugged Tea from behind.

"See, everything's going to be fine." He said. Tea let out a deep breath.

"Yea, I guess your right." she replied turning around in his arms. They smiled.

"Ah there you are my dear." Hammond said walking into the foyer.

"Hey Grandpa." Tea replied giving him a hug.

"And how was the flight here?" Ha asked.

"Smooth for once." she replied. Hammond smiled then looked toward Kaiba.

"And of coarse it's good to see you again maboy." he said shaking the younger CEO's hand. Hammond turned back to Tea.

"Now I know your not looking forward to your parents being here, so if you need me to run interference just say so."

"Thanks grandpa, but I've decided to take the moral high ground with them and not let them get to me. It probably won't matter though." She said.

"It rarely does." he replied. They talked for a little while longer and then Tea and Kaiba headed upstairs.

They stepped into their room to be met by royal red walls with cream colored bedding. there was a balcony looking out to the snow covered landscape. Their luggage was already in the room next to the his and her closets. Tea stretched out her kinked muscles. Kaiba came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist bring her close to him.

"So" he started, whispering in her ear. "What are the plans for tonite?" He asked. She shivered slightly at his warm breath on her ear.

"Well, we'll have dinner, and then we'll decorate the tree in the family room." she replied.

"And then…?" he asked kissing her behind the ear.

"And then." she continued. "We can come back up here, and spend some time…together…in the Jacuzzi tub." she replied seductively turning around in his arms.

"Hm, I like the way you think." He replied smirking and leaning in brushing his lips and hers. She responded immediately opening her mouth to him. Without breaking the kiss he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Laying her down gently he crawled on top of her and captured her lips again in another searing kiss.

_**Ring….Ring…..Ring……**_

"Crap." Tea cursed as her cell phone continued to ring. Kaiba lifted himself off her as she pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Tea dear it's mom." Her mother answered.

"Hello mom." Tea replied agitated.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, did I interupt something?" she asked.

"No mother now what do you need." Tea asked.

"Well I just thought I'd call and let you know that your father and I are coming for Christmas this year." She said.

"Yea I know, grandpa told me."

"Oh well then, I guess we'll see you in a few days. It'll be nice to have the family back together, won't it?"

"Yea I suppose it will." They said they're goodbyes and hung up.

"Well, that didn't sound so bad." Kaiba said. Tea shook her head and sighed.

"You have so much to learn." she said. He looked at her confused. "My mother is like Emily Gilmore. Everything she does and says, even when and how she does it or says it, has an alterior motive. And the worst part is my dad is like Richard Gilmore, he has the same views on almost everything and they're always a team on this kind of stuff."

"And your worried that they won't approve of me?" Kaiba questioned. She shook her head.

"Of coarse not I could care less what they think of you, their opinion doesn't matter to me. It's just…when ever I had a boyfriend they would gang up on him and scare him away." she said. "And I really don't want to loose you." He looked at her touched.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said. She smiled.

"I know you say that now, but they gang up on you with insults weakly disguised as compliments. They nit pick at everything you do, so that they can break you down little by little, like voltures." He looked at her like she was crazy, then pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry baby we're going to get you some help, I promise only the best psychiatrist." He joked. She playfully pushed away from him.

"Stop it, it's not funny, you think I'm exaggerating but I'm not. They're ruthless." Kaiba laughed. "I'm serious, they made my lab partner cry once because they thought he was trying to hit on me."

"Good I would have made him cry too." Kaiba said.

"He was the star running back on the football team, not exactly the easiest guy to make cry." she explained.

"Well they can do they're worst ." Kaiba said. Tea sighed and hung her head in defeat. Kaiba couldn't take the depression anymore so he poked her in the side making her jump and squeal. He laughed as she fell backwards from the shock. He climbed back on top of her.

"Now where were we?"

--

"Tea, Lex, Tim, Hammond, and both Kaiba brothers sat in the family room looking up at the large twenty foot Christmas tree they just finished decorating.

"Another job well done." Hammond said raising his glass of champain. They all toasted. "Now I suggest we all head to bed, we all need to be up early tomorrow."

"How come?" Mokuba asked.

"Tommorow we go to Clingman's pass and go sled ridding. Then we come back here for lunch, and then we have a movie marathon." Lexi explained.

"Cool." Mokuba replied. Kaiba smiled at his brother's excitement. They talked for another moment or two and then headed to bed.

--

Lemon/lime starts here

Tea laid her head back letting the warm water engulf her body. She let out a satisfied sigh. She felt as if someone was watching her so she opened her eyes and looked toward the door. There, leaning against the door frame wrapped in only a towel, was Seto Kaiba. She smiled at him.

"Are you going to join me or just stand there starring?" She asked giggling.

"Well." He smirked. "Both offers are extremely tempting. I mean on one hand I could stand here and watch the most beautiful woman in the world _**finally**_ relax, or I could come in there with you and you could teach me a thing or two about the female anatomy." he replied cockily. She blushed at his comment. He smirked when he saw the light pink rising on her cheeks.

Pushing himself off the doorframe he strolled over to the tub and knelt down next to it. Sticking his hand in the water he ran his hand over her stomach chuckling when he felt her muscles ripple. She moaned lowly as his hand moved lower lightly brushing her feminine core. Without warning he slipped his middle finger into her opening making her jump with surprise and then moan louder.

"It's a good thing these rooms are sound proof." She thought to herself. Her thought process ended there as he pumped his finger in and out of her core, curling his finger as he did. His movements grew faster and faster as she encouraged him with her pleasurable moans.

Tea felt the coil in her lower abdomen tighten. Panting, she gripped the bottom of the tub as her release hit her.

Kaiba crashed his lips roughly on to hers to muffle her pleasured scream. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled him into the tub splashing water on the floor. They continued their make out session until Tea's high ebbed away.

They pulled away for only a moment while they caught their breath.

"Wow, that was great." She said panting. "You definitely pass." He chuckled at her joke, then leaned over to her ear.

"What do you say we finish this in the bedroom?" He asked breathing hot air onto her cool, wet skin, making her shiver with excitement. Although the offer was tempting, and she really wanted to repay him for her little gift, she decided it would be more fun to tease him.

She stuck out her bottom lip in a pouting way and put on her puppy dog eyes. The minute he saw those he knew he was doomed.

She let her lip quiver a little, and blinked her long eyelashes. "But baby, if we do that then we would have to get out of this nice…..warm…..Jacuzzi" she said seductively, running her words into long seductive moans. He dropped his fore head on her chest and sighed exasperatedly. Picking himself up off her, he stood and scooped her into his arms before she could say anything. She 'eeked' in surprise. Stepping out of the tub he grabbed the towel and set her on her feet pinning her against the wall so she couldn't get away from him. Drying her off with the towel, he leaned over a kissed his way up to her ear.

"Your such a tease." he whispered. She shivered as he wrapped the towel around her, brushing her nipples to tease her back.

He lifted her bridal style, and carried her into the bedroom. Throwing her on the bed, he climbed on top of her, he distributed his weight and started kissing along her jaw line. As he came to her ear he whispered.

"Now was that so hard?"

--

A/N: Ok people chapter 10 up. Hope you like it, it was my first Lemon, so go easy on me. Please r&r.

P.S. sorry I took so long with this chapter. I sarted it and then got writers block. )


	11. Sled riding day 1

-1Cashmere Maphia

Chapter 11: Day one

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu gi oh or Jurassic Park

--

The rays of the sun shone through the curtains lighting the faces of the two brunettes lying in bed. Both adults slowly opened their eyes.

"Good morning." Tea breathed out.

"Good morning to you too." Kaiba replied.

"SETO!, TEA!" Mokuba and Tim yelled banging on their door. "Come on it's time to go sledding." Kaiba groaned in distaste and Tea giggled.

"Come on baby, it's time to go sledding." She said mockingly. Giving him one last kiss she got out of bed, with much protest from Kaiba, and walked into the bathroom to shower.

In the living room

Tea and Kaiba walked into the living room ready to go. They all piled into the cars and headed out.

"This is going to be great." Mokuba said. Tim nodded in agreement.

When they reached Clingman's Pass they all piled out of the car and pulled their sleds out of the trunk.

"Race ya down!" Tim yelled hopping on his sled and sliding down the hill.

"Your on!" Mokuba yelled after him as he and Lex slid down as well. Tea laughed at the children's excitement.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this excited before." Kaiba said. "It's nice to see him act like a kid for once." Tea smiled.

The small group hung out at Clingman's pass until about noon and then headed back to the house for lunch.

At the House

The small group sat in the dinning room enjoying a picnic lunch. Sandwiches, salads, soups, it was perfect, that is until the doorbell rang.

The butler answered the door and then walked into the dinning room.

"Presenting, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Gardner." He said, stepping aside to allow the two adults into the dinning room.

"Oh Tea." Her mother exclaimed running up to hug her daughter. "It's been way to long, darling."

"Yea, it has." She replied half heartedly. "Dad good to see you again." she continued hugging him as well. The two Gardner adults made their way around the room greeting everyone and surprisingly enough to Tea and Hammond alike her parents seemed civil toward Kaiba.

"Well, we're sorry to run but we're a little jet lagged so we'll be heading to our room." Kathy Gardner said. The everyone nodded in understanding and the two left.

In the Gardner's Bedroom

"I can't believe her." Kathy said. "How could she choose that man?"

"Calm down dear, everything will be ok. Once she sees who he really is everything will be fine." Charles said.

"I can't stand that man, always so high and mighty. I mean even the best CEOs crack a smile every once in awhile. I really can't see how she can be happy if he is always so cold."

"I don't know dear but I gaurentee everything will be alright."

That Night

"_So everything went well?" Mai asked._

"Yep. Everything went surprisingly well." Tea replied.

"_I can't believe it. They actually approved of him." Joey said_

"I'm standing right here Wheeler." Kaiba said.

"_And your point is…..?" He asked._ Kaiba sighed exasperatedly.

"_Anyway," Rebecca interrupted. "I'm glad they approved even though everyone here wanted them not to so that one of you or preferably both of you would tell them off."_

"_Definatly." Tristan added._ Tea laughed.

"Well I wouldn't worry about that. This is just the calm before the storm. They'll do something or say something to piss me off no doubt." Everyone laughed. The group talked for a little while longer and then decided to call it a night.

"Are you really worried about your parents still?" Kaiba asked climbing into bed next to Tea.

"Yea, I wish I didn't have to but experience has taught me not to let my guard down." She replied snuggling up to the young man. He wrapped his arm around her and they slowly drifted to sleep.

--

A/N: hey here's chapter 11 please r&r the longer it takes to get reviews the longer it takes for me to update


	12. exgirlfriends and a loving confession

* * *

Cashmere Maphia

Chapter 13: Ex-girlfriends and a loving confession

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or Jurassic park……. Bummer

* * *

The scent of strawberries and cream wafted into the bedroom through the cracked bathroom, delighting the senses of the young, male, brunette, lying in bed.

Slowly opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings and realized he was alone. The delightful scent hit him again as he rose out of bed and toward the bathroom where a beautiful young women was no doubt, judging by the smell, showering.

Quietly, he slipped into the bathroom and removed his pajama bottoms and boxers and then slid into the shower behind her.

Tea squeaked in surprise as she felt two, strong, masculine arms wrap around her waist, and pull her back against a hard wall of muscle.

"Morning." She greeted giggling slightly as Kaiba nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"morning." He mumbled back into her neck. "So what's on the agenda today?" He asked lifting his head.

"Well, I thought we could go into town and do a little shopping, if you don't mind." she replied. "Are you going to be there?" He asked seriously. She looked confused.

"Yea, of coarse."

"Then I don't mind." he stated matter of factly. She smiled.

* * *

An Hour Later

Tea came out of her walk in closet wearing blue jeans, black snow boots, and a white hoody. Looking toward the window she found Seto sitting on the small chair watching the gentle snowfall.

"Hey." she started soothingly walking up behind him. "Ready to go?"

He looked up. "Sure." he replied standing.

The two CEOs walked out of the room and down the hall toward the stairs.

On the way they ran into a Tea's parents.

"Well good morning dear, and where are you two off to?" Emma Gardner asked.

"We're heading into town to do some shopping." Tea explained.

"That's good, have fun you two." she said leaving with her husband.

Tea and Kaiba headed down the stairs.

"Damn, she's good." Tea said. "Pretending to be nice so I won't suspect thing." Kaiba just shook his head.

* * *

In Town

Kaiba followed Tea around the town for about an hour until they decided to take a break in the park.

They walked into the park and sat on a small secluded park bench. Tea snuggled up to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

"Thanks for putting up with me today." Tea said smiling up at him.

"Hey, your worth it." he replied. She leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

Standing up she took him by surprise.

"I'll be right back." she said smiling and heading off toward the center of town again. He was slightly confused but he trusted her and just decided to relax.

Meanwhile

A young bluish, white haired girl was watching said CEOs. She watched sadly as she saw how close they were. When she saw Tea get up and leave she walked over toward Seto Kaiba.

"Seto?" She asked shyly. Kaiba looked up.

"Kisara?" He questioned. She nodded. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you." she replied. He looked confused.

"Why?"

She took a deep breath.

"I think I made a mistake." she said. "I still love you." he starred at her in disbelief.

He shook his head and snapped out of it.

"No I'm sorry Kisara but I don't feel the same way." he replied.

"Yes you do." she argued desperately. "You were so upset when we broke up. I remember, you didn't say it but you were."

"Yea and I got over it. No offense but I found someone better." he replied.

"Please Seto, give me another chance." she begged. "I promise I won't leave this time."

"No." he said. "I don't love anymore."

"Why?" she cried.

"Because I Love Tea, unconditionally."

She starred up at him tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said. She looked towards the ground and turned to walk away.

Seto sighed deeply and replaced himself on the bench.

* * *

Meanwhile

Tea walked back toward the park where she left Seto. She had left to go back to the store they had left about a half an hour before to pick up the gift she had customized for him for Christmas. She was bubbling with excitement, and couldn't wait to give it to him.

Coming around the corner she stopped and backtracked behind a tree. From where she was she could see and hear Seto talking to a young women who looked to be a despret and sad.

"_Please give me another chance. I promise I won't leave again."_

"_No, I don't love you anymore."_

"_Why."_

"_Because I love Tea, unconditionally."_

Tea inwardly gasped. Tears formed in her eyes. She knew he loved her, but she had never heard him say so with such passion. As if he were trying to save a life with just his words.

She watched the young women walk away and seto replace himself on the bench. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey." she said hiding what she knew.

"Hey." he replied a little upset.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He looked at her incredulously.

"I saw you over there, you don't have to hide it." He said smiling lightly. She smiled back.

She leaned in only a few inches from Kaiba's lips and whispers.

"I Love You, Too…… unconditionally." He closed the gap between them and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile

"That's great dear we can't wait to see you." Emma said. She hung up the phone and turned around coming face to face with her father.

"Who was that?" Hammond asked.

"No one, just a friend of Tea's called. I hope it's ok I said he could come visit here for Christmas Eve." She replied faking innocence.

"Why can't you just be happy for her?" Hammond asked.

Emma Gardner looked him angrily in the eye and walked away.

* * *

A/N: alright here's what you've been waiting for. All thanks to my best friend Lizzy who laid the foundation of the chapter. Anyway I'm all set to write the next chapter and after that it's smooth sailing. Sorry about the delay but there you have it. Please read and review. And I promise the next chapter is going to be really good!!


	13. Christmas eve and the final straw

Cashmere Maphia

Chapter 14: Christmas Eve and the Final Straw.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Jurassic Park

A/N: Ok people the moment you've all been waiting for.

* * *

Mokuba tiptoed down the hall quietly, stopping at his brother's door. Slowly and carefully he pushed the door open and stepped through. He looked toward the bed to see his older brother sleeping with arms wrapped around Tea.

He smiled and then took a running leap for the bed.

"RISE AND SHINE!" he yelled startling the two CEOs awake. He landed between the two in a fit of laughter. Kaiba tackled Mokuba down and started tickling him. Tea started cracking up as well.

"AH! Can't breath!" Mokuba yelled. Kaiba sat up so Mokuba could calm down.

"You nearly killed me." Mokuba exclaimed.

"And you woke me up early." Kaiba retorted. Tea giggled at the two brothers' argument.

She grabbed the two brothers by the neck and hugged them both.

"Merry Christmas." she said pecking each boy on the cheek before getting up and heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Tea walked down the main stairs alert for the person she was searching for. She walked into the kitchen where she ran into her grandfather.

"Good morning dear, Merry Christmas Eve." Hammond greeted.

"You too, grandpa. Have you seen Seto and Mokuba?" she asked.

"I think they went outside." he replied. Tea smiled.

"Thanks." she said giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

She walked out of the kitchen and into the hall grabbing her coat and other winter gear. Stepping out onto the front stoop she looked around the yard for said boys.

"Seto! Mokuba!" she called. No answer. "Where are they?"

Meanwhile

In the bushes just outside the front stoop, the Kaiba brothers sat in waiting. Mokuba tried really hard to not to laugh when he heard the door open and close.

"_Seto! Mokuba!"_ he heard Tea call.

Watching through the leaves he could see his brother on the other side behind the bushes. He saw him count down to three with his fingers. At three both boys jumped out of the bushes and ambushed Tea with snowballs.

"ahhhhhhh!" She screamed. She ran out into the yard tripping on the way. Kaiba and Mokuba dove on top f her. She couldn't stop laughing.

Tea grabbed a handful of snow and smashed it in Seto's face. He fell backwards in shock. The she picked up Mokuba and tossed him in a huge pile of snow that he and Timmy had made earlier.

"HA! I win." Tea said laughing hysterically.

Kaiba stood up and brushed the snow off his coat. Laughing, Mokuba stood up too. "That was great." he said. Tea laughed with him.

The group headed back inside.

Meanwhile

"Look at her down there. Playing around like a bunch of children. Will she ever grow up." Charles Gardner said starring down at his daughter in the front yard.

"Don't' worry dear, after tonight everything will change for the better." Emma Gardner replied.

* * *

Hammond walked through the halls of his Vermont Mansion, quietly. Walking through each room he made sure everything was ready for tonight. The chefs were on time, the tree was in place, the presents were set out, the horses and sleighs were ready, and everyone was excited. He stopped when he was done with his rounds and took a deep breath.

"Please let everything turn out alright." he said.

* * *

"Seto?" Tea started sitting on the bed.

"Yea?" he asked from the bathroom.

"What do you think about us exchanging gifts at midnight, tonight on the sleigh ride?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me." he replied climbing on the bed next to her and pushing her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked smiling at the smirk on his face.

"Just getting comfortable, you?" she giggled.

"Same." he smirked.

* * *

Later That Night

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Hammond said from the head of the table with his glass raised. Everyone else raised their glasses and returned the greeting.

The family sat around the large dinning room table eating Christmas Eve dinner. It was a pretty quiet evening and dinner went by without incindent.

After dinner the small group split up to do different things before desert. The kids went to play video games and Hammond went to his office. Tea and Kaiba sat in the parlor room relaxed.

About thirty minutes later the door bell rang. Tea looked up confused.

"Who could that be at this time." she asked. She stood and made her way into the foyer with Kaiba right behind her. Her mother was already at the door. She opened it to reveal a tall brunette man in a brown button up dress shirt and brown slacks.

"Hello, it's good to see you again." Emma said. The man stepped into the foyer so everyone could see him. Tea gasped and smiled.

"Mike." she said. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. Her parents smiled.

"Well, we'll leave you alone." Charles said.

The three adults walked into the den and sat down.

"Mike, this is Seto." Tea said introducing the two men.

"How do you know each other?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh our father's were buissness associates." Mike explained.

"So what are you doing here?" Tea asked.

"I was on a buissness trip in the next town and I remembered how you always come to see your grandfather so I thought I'd stop by. Didn't your mother tell you I was coming?" he said. Tea shook her head. She took a deep breath as realization hit her.

"No, she didn't." Tea replied. Kaiba watched her closely as he too realized what was going on.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." she replied.

The three adults continued to talk for awhile until Mike had to head back to his hotel. Tea walked him to the door and escorted him out, with Kaiba right behind. When Mike was out the door Tea shut it and turned around fuming.

"Hey, calm down, don't do anything you're going to regret." Kaiba said. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by her mother.

"Where's Mike, did he leave already." she asked, her husband right behind her.

At that point something inside her snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" Tea asked. Her mother looked at her for a moment before answering.

"It must have slipped my mind." Emma replied.

"Really?" Tea said. "Are you completely sure about that?"

Her father looked at her a little upset.

"I don't think I like what your implying." Charles said.

"I'm not implying anything, dad." she replied.

"That's not what it sounds like to me." he said.

"Well then let me tell you what I think." Tea started. "I think you invited Mike here **hoping** that some kind of flame would rekindle and Seto and I would break up."

"Well we all know you can't be trusted to take care of yourself." Emma replied.

At that point Tea snapped.

"I've been making my own desions and taking care of myself since I was 15, but I'm not 15 anymore I'm 25! And I'll be damned if I'm going to let a pencil pushing monkey and a desperate housewife tell me how to live my life!" she snapped.

"He's not good for you!" Charles yelled.

"What's not good about him, dad." Tea asked her anger reaching it's limit.

"He's heartless and cold and trouble follows him everywhere!" he explained.

"Funny, I remember you being the same way." she retorted. He looked at her surprised. "Oh please, don't look at me that way. You all but called me a whore when I was younger."

"Well what was I suppose to think!? All you ever did was hang out with those boys!"

"Yea dad, they are like brothers to me. I'm sorry that I didn't want to hang out with the rich backstabbing girls at school. I mean I had girlfriends but they didn't live in Domino at the time." she explained calming down a little.

Charles took a deep breath. "Everything you did as a child seemed to be in defiance of us." he said.

"Because every time I tried to tell you something or explain something, you either shot me down or didn't listen."

"For good reason. Where are your friends now, dead end jobs right."

"Dead end, dead end! Dad their more successful then you!" he scoffed. "Tristan built an empire on his chopper shop. Joey started the duel academy, and Yugi is a famous Egyptologist , whose book on the Atem and the shadow games is set to come out next month!"

Charles was speechless.

"That still doesn't explain why you lied to us when you were younger." he said. She looked confused. "You said you wanted to be a dancer and yet here you are as CEO of InGen Bioengineering."

"Ha, I had every intention of becoming a dancer, but grandpa gave me a better offer." she started. "He came to me and asked me to take his place and after I thought about it I realized how much of a difference I could make in the world if I did. After that I just kept telling you about becoming a dancer. **That!** was in defiance of you." she finished.

Emma Gardner stood in the background listening to the argument until he had, had enough.

"That's enough, if you really hate us that much then we'll leave." Emma said.

"Good riddance." Tea said storming off up the stairs. Seto chased after her.

"I really do think you should leave." Hammond said from behind his daughter and son-in-law. They both turned to look at him and left.

* * *

A/N: Ok chapter 14. Please read and review.

* * *

Next time on Cashmere Maphia

"I'll love you forever, Tea. No matter what your parents think, I'm never going to leave you." Seto said pulling her closer to him.

Tea laid her head on his shoulder and watched the snow fall as the sleigh rode off through the woods.


	14. Midnight Sleigh Ride

Cashmere Maphia

Chapter 15: Midnight sleigh ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Jurassic Park

Here's to all who reviewed last chapter.

* * *

Tea stormed up the stairs fuming. Bursting through the door of her bedroom she slammed it shut behind her and collapsed on the bed. Once her head hit the pillow she couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears streamed down her face. She buried her face in the pillow.

Kaiba opened the door to their room and closed it behind him. Walking over to the bed he scooped Tea up into his arms and sat with her across his lap.

"Shhh, baby it's ok." he soothed.

"No it's not." she cried. "Why don't they love me?" she buried her face in his chest, and sobbed. All he could do was hold her close, until she finally cried herself to sleep.

Sighing, he carefully lifted her up and placed her on the bed. Tucking her in he walked out of the room and downstairs to the living room. Walking in he found Mokuba sitting on the couch.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" he asked sitting next to him.

"Is Tea ok?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

Kaiba smiled at him. He really loved Tea like a sister, ever since he first started hanging out with Yugi and his friends. It bother him back then, but now it seems that such friendships really did him good.

"She'll be alright?" Kaiba replied patting him on the head.

"I hope so." Mokuba said. "I don't get how anyone could be that way with her."

"Don't try to rationalize it, it will only drive you crazy."

* * *

_**12:00 am: Midnight**_

Tea woke to the sound of soft jingle bells. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she walked groggily over to the balcony and stepped out. Looking down into the back yard, she smiled at what she saw.

In the yard stood one of the horse drawn sleighs and in the carrige was none other then Seto Kaiba. He looked up at her.

"Care to join me?" he asked. She smiled softly. Walking back into the room she grabbed her coat and headed out to the back yard.

Seto jumped down out of the sleigh and gave her a boost up, and then joined her in the seat.

Wrapping his arms around her he motioned for the driver to start moving. The sleigh moved through the path in the woods quickly. The couple sat in silence enjoying the view until Tea spoke up.

"Thank you, Seto." she said. He smiled down at her. "And I'm sorry about what happened earlier." he shook his head.

"Don't be, I love you and I'll always be there for you." he replied. She smiled up at him then leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you, too."

As she said that Kaiba reached down on the floor and picked up a small gift bag. Handing it to her , she also handed him a gift.

Opening the small bag she laughed at what she saw. A small blue eyes white dragon plushie. Looking closer she noticed a pendent and chain hanging around it's neck. The pendent was a ballerina that looked just like her. She gasped.

"Oh Seto, I love it." she said giving him a kiss. Taking the necklace from her he helped her put it on. Looking down at it she smiled happily.

"Come on open yours" she said looking up at him. Taking the box he carefully tore away the paper to find a small velvet box. Opening that he smirked at what he saw.

A small blue eyes white dragon locket. Opening the locket, he laughed at the picture of Tea and Mokuba soaking wet at the last pool party they had at the Hammond Mansion.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It's perfect." he said.

"Just like you."

* * *

A/N: ok chapter 15. Read and review please. And I've decided that I need at least five reviews to continue. I think people are starting to loose intrest but trust me, you will be stunned at what I have planned.

-RED


	15. St Valentine's Day Tragedy

Cashmere Maphia

Chapter 16: St. Valentine's day tragedy

A/N: Upon much begging I have returned, my friends threatened to disown me and other authors seemed upset when I said I was done. So here I am. Hope you enjoy. AND PLEASE REVIEW!! I don't care if I sound stuck up or anything like that, PLEASE REVIEW. I keep ending the story because no one is reviewing I really don't think it's that hard to click on the little blue button and type out a message.

* * *

Valentine's day, some people think it's the most romantic day of the year. Other's say it's just a Hallmark holiday. Some people spend hundereds of dollars on flowers and candy, jewelry and stuffed animals for their loved ones. Some people use the day to propose, some use the day to hang out at singles bars to pick up people of the opposite sex.

I myself usually work late on this day, the 14th of February. And if it weren't for a beautiful, blue eyed brunette, I probably would be working late.

But as you've hopefully figured out by now, I'm not working late, in fact I'm not working at all. Right now I'm starring into the sleeping face of said beautiful, blue eyed brunette, thinking about tonight.

Tonight has to be perfect. Why you ask? Well because tonight I plan on being part of that small percentage of men who use this day to propose.

That's right, I Seto Kaiba plan on asking the love of my life to marry me. I have the whole day planned out. First we'll go shopping down town at all her favorite stores. Then lunch at her favorite café. And then well come back to my mansion, soon to be our mansion, and relax until dinner which I will make myself. After which I will propose.

The ring is exactly like her. Simple and elegant. A silver band with a single large diamond in the center.

Groans

Seto Kaiba watched as Tea opened her eyes and then immediately snap them shut. Burring her face in Kaiba's chest she mumbled.

"Make it go away."

He chuckled.

"Stop laughing at me." she whinned. "It's to early for you to be mean to me."

He smiled at her childish tone. Kissing her on the forehead, he fought his way out of her grasp, a very difficult feat in itself, and walked into the bathroom to shower.

Stepping out of the shower 30 minutes later he looked to the bed to see Tea starring at the ceiling. Smirking he waked up to her and leaned his face above hers.

"Whatcha' doin'?" he asked.

"Thinkin'." she replied.

"About?"

She smirked. "You…….without that towel." He smirked as he climbed on top of her. She moaned in his mouth as he kissed her passionately.

Pulling away to breath, Tea smiled. "I love you." she said.

He smiled a true genuine smile.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"You really didn't have to buy me all that stuff, Seto." Tea said leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked down the street.

"I know I didn't." he replied. "But I wanted to." she smiled.

"Aw, look how cute." said a familiar voice behind said CEOs. They stopped and turned around to come face to face with Mai and Joey. The two girls hugged and the men shook hands.

"Looks like great minds think alike." Joey said reffering to the idea of shopping.

"I don't know about that." Kaiba replied. Joey glared. The girls laughed.

* * *

"Look at her, walking around, laughing, like she didn't do anything wrong. She'll pay, I'll make her pay." a dark hooded man thought to himself as he watched the two CEOs.

"I Joshua Grant, will make her pay for ruining my life and destroying my life's work."

Said man watched as two blondes, and man and a women, walked up to Tea and Kaiba. The two couples talked for awhile, almost a half an hour. This made Joshua frustrated and uneasy.

When the blonde couple finally left, Josh was ready to make his move. Fingering the structured piece of metal in his pocket, he pulled his hood down and walked briskly toward the retreating figures.

"Tea Gardner!" he announced. Both CEOs stopped and turned toward the voice.

She looked confused when she saw him.

"Good, you remember me." he said as he pulled the revolver out of his pocket and fired.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Just like you asked. Hope you like it. Please Review.

-RED


	16. Weakness

Cashmere Maphia

Chapter 16:

* * *

Blood? Why is there blood? It's everywhere. On my hands and on the ground. Why am I on the ground? And why does my side hurt? So much pain. God make it stop. I'm having trouble breathing. I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open. There's a voice in my ear, the voice of an angel.

"_Seto, Seto, Stay with me Baby." _I hear the angel say. _"Don't leave me please!" _She cried. What happened? _"Someone call 911"_ Why do we need to call 911? What's going on? The pain seems to be getting worse. What happened?

_**Flashback**_

"_Tea Gardner!" I heard, what sounded like a man call. We turned around to see a tall brown haired man. I looked at Tea, she looked confused._

"_Good you remember me." the man said. I saw him pull something out of his pocket. It was a revolver. I saw his finger on the trigger and all of a suddenly things started to move in slow motion. I saw him pointing the gun at Tea………………………………_

_I jumped in the way. I tried to protect her. So much for the perfect Valentine's Day._

"Seto, hang on baby, you're going to be ok." Tea said through her tears as she ran next to the strecher.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but you have to wait here." said one of the nurses. Tea stopped and watched as a team of nurses and doctors wheeled him a way.

"Miss. Gardner?" Tea turned around to see a cop in full uniform standing there.

"What?" she asked upset.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I need you to answer a few questions about the man who did this." the officer said. She nodded in understanding and followed the officer to a private room.

"Do you know who did this?" he asked.

"His name is Joshua Grant. He used to work in our research department, until about three months ago." she said shakily.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

"Right after I terminated his research he barged in on a meeting and threatened to make me pay for ruining his life." tears started falling from her eyes. "Maybe if I had told someone, this wouldn't have happened."

"Miss Gardner, this is not your fault. You did nothing wrong." she sniffled.

"If you…..um need….his file…..um….just call my secretary, she'll pull it for you. Everything should be in there." She said trying to hold back her tears.

Just then the door to the room opened. The officer looked up at the other officer who entered.

"Miss. Gardner, some of your friends are here." she said. Tea stood up and was escorted to a private waiting room where she saw all her childhood friends.

Mai saw her approaching and ran out of the room toward her, the rest of he group behind her. Mai pulled the young brunette into her arms. Tea broke down and cried. All her friends held her in a comforting group hug.

* * *

About a half an hour after Tea arrived at the hospital, Mokuba arrived with Roland in tow.

"Tea, what happened, where's my brother?" he asked. She stood and held him close to her. "Is he ok?"

"We're not sure yet, hun. He's still in surgery." she explained teary eyed. He looked up at her teary eyed.

"But he's going to be ok, right?" he asked, practically begging.

"Of coarse he is sweetie. He's way to stubborn to let this stop him."

3 hours later

The doctor walked into the private waiting room, gaining the attention of the rooms occupants. Tea and Mokuba both stood up.

"Miss Gardner, Mr. Kaiba. Mr. Kaiba's out of surgery. He's ok, he's weak, but he's ok. He lost a lot of blood, so we gave him a transfusion, and he was lucky enough that none of his major organs were hit. There's a lot of trauma though. We've done all we can, now it's up to him."

"Can we see him?" Mokuba asked.

"Of coarse, but I ask that only two go in at a time." he said.

* * *

The doctor led Mokuba and Tea to Seto's room. The two walked into the room and saw him lying in the bed. There were wires and tubes coming out of his body. He looked so fragile, so different then his usual appearence.

Mokuba walked up to the bed and knelt on the chair next to Kaiba's bed. Tea heart nearly shattered as she watched the young child. Mokuba pulled a small necklace out of his pocket and placed it in Kaiba's hand.

"I brought your locket, big brother." he said, reffering to the duel monster's card shaped locket.

Tea walked up to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair. Tears threatened to fall as she watched the younger of the two brothers watch over his older brother.

* * *

A/N: Ok chapter 16. Hope you like it. Please review.

-RED


	17. Dreams

Cashmere Maphia

Chapter 17: Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh of Jurassic Park

* * *

"The angels are crying." Tea thought as she watched the scene unfold before her through sheets of rain.

"We are gathered here today to say good bye to a fellow brother of humanity. Seto Kaiba was strong, powerful, and know for his cold fascade. But he had a different side, a side known only to his closet friends and family. A side of him that was warm and caring, loving and kind hearted. He leaves behind a younger brother, and a fiance. He will be missed and he will not be forgotten."

Tea and Mokuba stepped forward and placed a rose each on the coffin. Stepping back everyone watched as the coffin was slowly lowered into the grave.

A clap of thunder sounded as the coffin stopped.

GASP

Tea was startled awake by a large clap of thunder outside the window. She breathed heavily placing a hand on her chest to slow her heart beat back to normal. She looked to the bed next to her to see Kaiba still laying there and Mokuba sleeping with his head resting on the bed. Tears fell form her eyes as she thought about her dream.

"Oh god, Seto." she started quietly. "Please wake up, please be ok." she placed her hand in his and laid her head on the bed as well. Slowly she drifted to sleep.

* * *

"We are here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who feels these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace………….. Then I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Seto Kaiba, Husband and wife."

The couple kissed while everyone clapped. Seto Kaiba led his new wife Tea Kaiba down the isle toward the back of the church. Both were smiling like there was no tomorrow. Both stepped into the limo and sat closely.

"This is the best day of my life." Tea said.

"Me too." Kaiba replied. They both smiled at each other and kissed.

One year later

"It's a girl." the nurse said holding the newest member of the Kaiba family up for all to see. Tea was crying tears of joy, while Kaiba had that look of fatherly pride on his face.

The nurse placed the infant in the arms of her mother and left the new parents alone. Tea looked down into the face of her daughter and smiled.

"Remember on our wedding day when I said this is the best day of my life?" she asked. Kaiba nodded.

"Well I think this ties for that day." she replied smiling. He smiled back and kissed her.

Pulling away he looked down at his new baby girl. "What should we name her?" Tea smiled.

"How about, Kohanna?" she asked. She smiled.

"I love it. I love you, and I love Kohanna."

Thunder roared in the distance, but Kaiba couldn't take his eyes of his beautiful family. The thunder got closer and closer, but Kaiba paid no mind to it. Lightning lit up the hospital room and a clap of thunder sounding like a bomb when off.

Seto Kaiba opened his eyes as another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. There was pain in his side and his mouth was dry. He swallowed a couple times to clear his throat. He felt a weight on his hand and looked to his side to see Tea with her head resting on the bed and her hand holding on to his.

He smiled.

* * *

A/N: Ok chapter 17 up. Enjoy. Please read and review.

-RED


	18. Nightmares and The Proposal

Cashmere Maphia

Chapter 18: Nightmares and The Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Jurassic Park

* * *

It's been three weeks since that tragic day and one week since Kaiba was released from the hospital. Things have been a little strained when it came to Tea.

Tea sat on her bed in her bedroom flipping through the channels when there was a knock on the door. She turned the TV off and got up to answer it. Opening the door she was surprised at what she saw.

"Seto, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Good to see you too." he joked stepping in.

"You're supposed to be resting." she continued.

"Well I feel back to 100 percent." he replied. She sighed.

"Just sit down." she said. He sat on the bed.

Tea walked over to the desk on the opposite wall and fiddled with some papers. She was trying really hard to hold back the tears. At this point Kaiba was getting irritated. He stood and walked over to Tea. She turned around when she felt his presence.

"Seto, you should be resting." she said. She turned back to the desk and fought off more tears. Kaiba sighed.

Grabbing her arm without warning he threw her on her back on the bed.

"What are you doing." she screeched.

Kaiba climbed on top of her to pin her down.

"Listen, I know your scared. But you can't let this guy win by letting it control your life." she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They flowed freely down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"I love you more then life itself. And I love that you are so worried about me. You don't know how great that makes me feel. But I hate seeing you so upset." she continued to cry.

"I love you, too." she replied. "But I can't help it. It's my fault your hurt. I almost lost you and I can't live with that."

He smiled. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small velvet box. And held it up for her to see. She gasped as he opened it.

"I don't care about the past, because that's exactly what it is. The past, meant to be forgotten. So I ask you now, no past, only us, will you marry me?" new tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." she cried. He smiled down at her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. And thus began a new memory.

* * *

That night

Brilliant blue eyes starred up at the ceiling. Next to her Tea could hear the sound of her loves breathing. He was asleep.

"The past was meant to be forgotten." she thought. "But I know I can't forget it."

She turned on her side and looked into the face of her sleeping fiance. "But maybe, I can try to forget, for him."

* * *

A/N: Ok people we're coming up on the end of our little tale. Only a few more chapters left. Anyway please review and go on my profile and vote on the next story I should post.


	19. Party!

Cashmere Maphia

Chapter 19: Party!

* * *

Tea sat back against the headboard of the bed typing on her computer. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom beyond the wall.

RING, RING, RI……

"Hello?" Tea answered.

"Hey Chika!" she heard all three of her girlfriends yell on the other side of the phone.

"Hey guys." Tea replied laughing.

"Are you ready to party?" Mai asked.

"Yea, we're gonna have so much fun." Rebecca continued.

"The return of the Cashmere Maphia." Serenity said. They all laughed.

"What time should I be ready?" Tea asked.

"We'll pick you up at seven." Serenity responded.

"Great I can't wait."

"Are you sure Kaiba doesn't want to go out with guys tonight, too?" Mai asked.

"No, he has some work he needs to finish up before we go on our honeymoon. Plus he's not really into the whole strippers and cigars thing." Tea explained.

"Oh well, at least he's faithful." Rebecca said. Tea laughed as Kaiba walked out of the bathroom in only a fluffy white towel. He looked at her questioningly. She winked. He smirked.

"Hey guys, I have to go, the showers open." she said hanging up. When she put the phone down she looked up to see Kaiba stalking toward her. She smiled seductively.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look in a towel." She purred as he climbed on top of her.

* * *

DING DONG

The butler walked to the front door and opened it to three young women. Stepping aside the three women were ushered into the living room where they waited for the fourth member of their group.

Tea came down he stairs dressed in a pair of black jeans and pink t-shirt that said bride on it. Mai stood up when she walked into the room giving Tea a good view of her shirt. She laughed.

"What are you wearing?" she asked skeptically.

"Don't you like them, Serenity had them made." Mai replied gesturing to her white t-shirt that read 'Cashmere Maphia'

"You spelled Mafia wrong." Tea said laughing. Mai turned to Serenity.

"I told you." they all laughed.

When they all settled down they sat around the fire and talked.

"So what are the plans." Tea asked. Mai smiled.

"First we have cocktails at the lounge and then dinner at our usual restaurant where I reserved the back room for just the four of us." She explained.

"Perfect, shall we go?"

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat behind his desk starring intensely at his computer, typing away at lightning speed. He wanted to finish everything quickly so he wouldn't have to worry about anything when he was on is honeymoon in Italy with the love of his life. It amazed him that two people who were pretty much enemies in high school, could some how end up falling in love. If anyone had told him he would end up marrying Tea Gardner back then he would have laughed in their face. But now, now he was head over heels for her.

She was his intellectual equal, and his soul mate. She showed him what it was like to feel happy, to live life to the fullest. It was only a few years ago that he never smiled unless it had something to do with his brother. Now he found himself smiling more and more. Even to people who he didn't usually smile at. He could tell I worried some people. He laughed at the thought.

Typing up the last of his paper work, he sent the paperwork via email. And then turned off said computer. Standing he grabbed his coat and briefcase and headed home, to an empty house.

"At least for tonight."

* * *

A/N: Only two more chapters till this story is complete. Check out my profile and vote on the next story I post. There are four up one Naruto, one Yugioh, one Power Rangers Dino Thunder, and one Maximum Ride cross over.

Please review

-RED


	20. Wedding

Cashmere Maphia

Chapter 20: Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Jurassic Park.

* * *

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to pass out." Tea said hyperventilating.

"Calm down, hun. You'll be fine." Mai said comforting her best friend.

Tea took a deep breath and turned toward the full length mirror. She looked at herself and admired her white gown. It was form fitting and splayed out at the bottom. She wore a elbow length gloves and a diamond tiara. The top of her dress was strapless and had little black jewels across the top.

Tea turned to look at her four brides maids. Lex, her maid of honor wore a long black form fitting spaghetti strapped dress with white jewels across the top. And Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca wore short black knee length dress with white ribbon around the waist and top and bottom.

Tea smiled ear to ear. "I'm so…….excited." she said. The girls smiled at her.

"This is great, you'll be the first one of the group to get hitched." Rebecca joked. They all laughed. Just then the door opened and Hammond stepped in.

"Their ready for you." he said smiling. The four brides maids stepped out of the room. "Look at you, you look so beautiful." Hammond said. "I'm so proud of you. You and everything you've become. If anyone deserves this, it's you." Tea smiled and hugged her grandfather.

"Thank you grandpa, for everything." she replied. Smiling he took her by the arm and led her out to the main room. Rebecca was just stepping up onto the stairs as the music began.

Tea looked over at Kaiba, her breath hitched. He looked so handsome. She began walking down the aisle, a small smile on her face as she locked eyes with Kaiba.

Kaiba looked toward the door, his breath caught in his throat as he watched the most beautiful women in the world walk toward him. He smiled slightly as she locked eyes with him.

Stepping down off the step as she stopped at the bottom he took her hand and led her to the top step in front of the priest.

"We are gathered her to day to join this man and this woman in marriage. If there is anyone here who believes these two people should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace………. Then do you Seto Kaiba take Tea Gardner to have and to hold, to love and respect, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." he replied.

"And do you Tea Gardner take Seto Kaiba to have and to hold, tolove and respect, in sickness and in health. Till death do you part?"

"I do." she replied with a smile on her face.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Tea and Kaiba turned toward each other and leaned in they kissed happily before pulling away and walking back down the aisle toward the door. Everyone stood and clapped as they exited.

* * *

One Year Later

Tea sat on the couch in the living room starring at the fire. She heard the front door open and Kaiba walk into the living room. He walked up behind her and hugged her around the waist, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good evening, Mrs. Kaiba." he whispered into her neck. She smiled.

"Good Evening, Mr. Kaiba." she replied. He kissed her behind the ear and trailed down to her neck. "Wait." she said.

"Why?" he mumbled into her neck.

"Because we need to talk." she responded turning around in his arms. He looked confused.

"That doesn't sound good."

She took him by the hand and led him to the couch, sitting down she looked him in the eye.

"I really don't know how the say this, but here it goes……. I'm pregnant."

Kaiba starred at her blankly. She was beginning to get worried.

"Seto?" she questioned. All of a sudden he hugged her.

"I'm going to be a father!" he exclaimed a huge smile on his face. She smiled back. They hugged again.

* * *

A/N: Here it is the final chapter. I know I said there would be two more but I have writers block. Any way please review and thanks to:

_**ladydolce **_

_**Killthesnakex**_

_**Rangerette**_

_**Ayame 11 midori **_

_**Mena Madvin**_

_**AnimeGoddessAthea**_

_**I move the stars for no one**_

_**Not A Monkey**_

_**R0que lebeau**_

_**Lady of Gods**_

_**Sabishi Tenshi**_

_**Kitana 18**_

_**spannerspoon **_

_**Dragoneyes5000**_

_**Crazedchocolatefan**_

_**Lady Entity**_

_**Starbell89**_

_**Nightfall 2525**_

_**ArjuraAnja**_

_**Nyaomix**_

_**FREEDOM3334**_

**YOU ROCK!!**

**-RED**


End file.
